I Just Want To Be With You
by xpopopx
Summary: Namine knows she's meant to end up with Roxas, yet how did it end up that Roxas is engaged to Kairi and Namine is moving in with Sora? Where did it all go wrong! Can the two ill fated lovers fix the past? and yes... it's a love SQUARE Kairi/Roxas/Namine/Sora
1. Where It All Began

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did we'd have a KH 3 by now :P

**A/N: **The text in _ italics_ are meant to be the characters thoughts :)

**Chapter 1**

_How nostalgic this place is._ Namine thought to herself. She couldn't believe she was back in her old high school again. It has been nearly 5 years since Namine had stepped foot in the school. Now here she was again, seeing the same corridors she used to walk in everyday, the same desks and chairs she used to sit in everyday, the same classrooms, nothing about this place has really changed since then.

Seeing these nostalgic scenes made Namine think of _him_. Namine thought of all the good memories she had in this school, all the good friends she made, all the laughs she's had. Yet it was impossible for Namine to think of the memories she made in this school, whether good or bad ones, without making her think of him.

Namine brushed her fingertips gently against the school desk, thinking of the fond memories attached to that certain desk. _This was the desk he used fall asleep on all the time, that carefree idiot. Although I can't say much either since I dozed off often, but at least I tried to hide that the fact I was dozing off. But you were always like that weren't you?_

Namine tried hard to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat as tears began to swell in her eyes. Every memory flowed through her mind of him, his smile, his laugh, his voice, the way we looking into her eyes. _Idiot, why must you always be the one to shed tears for him, even after all these years. Why must I cry? Why am I still crying thinking of that good for nothing guy? Why Namine, why?_

Namine clenched her fists, as her heart kept thudding and beating loudly in her chest. She began to get angry at herself for letting herself to be deduced to this state because of him. As she continued to stare at the desk, she realized. _Ah, I'm such a fool. No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I can't deny that, I simply miss him. I miss him. I really do. I miss him._

Namine thought that if she had to give up everything she had now to be by his side, she would abandon everything she worked so hard towards and run to him without a second thought.

…_What went wrong?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_5 Years Ago_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namine took a deep breath to relax herself. _Calm down Namine, its ok, calm down. _Namine stood rooted to the entrance of Twilight High, the new school where she will be transferring to. She was too nervous to even keep her head up and look around her new surroundings. She stood there for a while as groups of students all walked by her, happily exchanging their summer vacation stories.

Namine knew she was at a disadvantage transferring here when it would be the last year of high school. Everyone had already closely bonded and formed cliques for the past few years together. She was scared that it would be hard to make friends especially when everyone would be in frenzy mode worrying about college entrance exams. However due to family circumstances Namine knew she had no choice but to try all over again and make new friends in the new town.

The blonde made her way towards the school entrance where she is greeted by rows of school shoe lockers. Many students where gathered round the lockers to change shoes and exchange greetings with each other. Namine walked by each row to look for her locker, after making her second trip round the lockers, she finally found her one which she over looked the first time.

As Namine changed her shoes, she noticed a long silver haired boy standing beside her staring at her. He had a smirk on his face as he eyed her like some delicious treat. "Dayum"

"Excuse me?" Namine was extremely confused and not to mention extremely creeped out by his prying eyes.

The boy walked closer towards her, stretched out his arm on the lockers and leaned towards her. "Should I call 911?"

"Em …. what now?"

"I said should I call 911, since I think you must …" The boy grasped some of the blonde's hair and twirled it in his hands.

"….Be an angel that fell out of heaven"

Silence.

Namine tried her best from laughing out loudly into his face, but she couldn't believe what she just heard! "…..mmmmhhmm….mhhahahahahah…..hahahahah I'm sorry ….hahahahaha I can't….."

The blonde even let out a snort laughing so much.

"…..Are you ….You …..this was my finest line yet! How could you laugh!? I was sure it would've made girls melt before me! "

"Mhahahaha …hahahha…"

"….Stupid girl! I take back what I said about an angel, more like pig! Do you know you snort when you laugh ugly pig? That's really a turn off"

"Who's an ugly pig Riku?" A brown haired boy appear behind, who, Namine had labelled inside her head, the pervert.

"….Nothing, let's go, this pig girl isn't worth our time"

"Pig girl? Riku how can you call a girl a pig? That's low even coming from you. Besides she….." Sora took a glimpse at Namine.

He saw her bright blonde hair, and shining blue eyes, with her pale pink lips…. _Angel._ Sora felt this was only word to describe that would to justice to the blonde girl.

"...Looks nothing like a pig..." _Angel. Stop staring idiot!_

Namine wasn't really sure what was going on, she didn't really know what the right response would be to the two strangers.

Besides she couldn't help but notice the fact that the brunette boy's hair seemed to defy the laws of physics in ways she couldn't imagine. _I wonder what gel he uses?_

"Whatever, Sora let's go to reg" ** A/N**: Reg=registration=homeroom XD I'm used to calling it reg since that's what we used to call it.

Riku grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away.

Before Namine could utter a word they were out of sight. _….What just…happened?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1:** Waaah I can't believe I just wrote my first chapter for my first fanfic! XD Please please do review and tell me what you think as this is my first one and there's also no point in writing any more chapters no one cares to read more XD Please review ! Thank you soooooo much for reading ! :D_  
_


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N:  
**Hello again ! So here's chapter 2! Also I'm writing this in mind of the school system we have in our country so classes etc mght be different to how you guys had in school! :) And I know my sstyle of writing is kind of amateur-ish so please bear with me ! Happy reading! :)

**Chapter 2**

Namine was left baffled standing at the lockers. She wasn't sure if those two boys were the first people she would want to be welcomed by in the school, but at the same time she was grateful that her presence was simply noticed. Even if it was by a pervert.

Twilight High was considered big, in fact huge for a public school and was the biggest out of the three schools in Twilight Town. The school consisted of three floors, a swimming pool, a basketball court, and a PE hall, and not to mention plenty of green around the school.

It was no wonder Twilight High was the no.1 popular school, and the pride of the government for paving the way to high quality public schools. Namine was extremely lucky to receive the only place the school had for this term since a student had dropped out. She couldn't blame her parents for leaving her here as this was the perfect solution to their family problem, no school fees.

The first bell had rung which meant everyone should be in their respective homeroom classes by now. However the blonde was nowhere near her reg class. She didn't even know which floor her class was in. There was no one around to even ask for help. _Where the heck is K358/2 ? Why is there /2? What are all these numbers?! I'm so confused and I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day!_

And so Namine began her adventure to find her reg class K358/2. She did that fast-paced walk/run she did whenever she was nervous or panicking. She felt like an idiot walking past classrooms where the door was open and other students could see her in her lost state.

At last she made it to the third floor, in between the heavy breathing and panting. She wanted to find her reg class fast before the second bell went and she would have to try find her where her second class is. After taking many turns, she finally found the "K" section. _K358/2….K358/2…..Ah found you! Second bell hasn't rung yet, please don't ring yet!_

Namine ran towards K358/2 and without thinking slide the door open and shouted while still trying to catch her breath, "Sorry I'm late ! Really sorry! The school is really big they should have really given me a map…heheeh… Please forgive me for being late on the first day!"

Namine bowed in front of the teacher to show her sincerity after slurring her words out. However she realized she was greeted with silence. Namine lifted her head to find that she was actually apologizing to thin air, as there was no teacher. All eyes of her new classmates were on her.

_You dummy! Rushing in before even seeing if there was a teacher! Darn darn darn, they're all looking at me now. Do I introduce myself? _

"….I'm N..." Before Namine could stutter her words out she was interrupted by a blonde haired boy sitting at the back. "Who is this bimbo_?" _"Roxas! You can't just call her a bimbo when you don't even know her!" "What? You just saw her she was talking to thin air Olette!"

"Shush you! Sorry about him he's just moody in the mornings and don't worry about being late our homeroom teacher is often late, so you're safe"

"Ah ok thank you". Namine wasn't sure if Olette talking to her could be considered as an invitation to go and sit beside her, but she was the nicest person she's talked to today so she took it as a sign that Olette would be kind enough to welcome her.

Just as she was about to walk to try talk to Olette, the door opened.

"Okay okay okay everyone back to your seats, back to seats, sorry I'm late. Hope everyone's had a good summer. Oh you must be the new transfer student. I'm your homeroom teacher"

stood up from his desk, "Everyone this Namine, she's a new transfer student, get along with her nicely. Go down sit down the back in the empty seat in-between Olette and Roxas. Since we have quite a large school and a slightly different school system than others, Olette and Roxas look after her until she gets used to it ok?"

"Yes sir!" Olette beamed, however Roxas seemed to remain silent as he continued to stare out the window.

Namine felt reassured that Olette would be there to help her but wasn't so sure about Roxas, who didn't seem the friendliest person.

"Hey! I'm Olette, don't worry I'll be here to help with whatever you need okay?" Olette smiled.

"I'm Namine, thank you so much, I feel so much more reassured, I was barely able to find our reg room", Namine said feeling a little embarrassed.

"No probs that's what we're going to be here for, right Roxas?" Olette glared at Roxas.

"Hmm yeah sure", Roxas mumbled facing the two girls sitting beside him.

_Ah, blue eyes. They're really blue…. How can they be so blue? It's a really nice shade of blue…._

"Friendly and charming as ever Roxas, looks can be so deceiving…" Olette sighed, shaking her head.

A blonde boy with spiked gel hair turned around from his desk to face Olette, "Hey hey, omelette, did you just imply Roxas is good looking?"

"Ha, why? If he wasn't he wouldn't be a very good model now would he dummy. Also it's _Olette _not omelette" Olette scowled.

"Hayner that was more of an insult than a compliment, also thanks Olette for basically saying I have a crappy personality" Roxas said.

"I'm not saying you have a crappy personality, it's just its kind of hard to get through to you sometimes….most times. I myself am quite honoured to be still considered your friend, see a compliment!" Olette smiled.

"Okay okay omelette enough of Roxas, why pay attention to this guy when we have someone more interesting here now. Hey new girl, I'm Hayner, anything you need I'm here to help. You can count on me, 100% more of a man and more capable than Roxas will ever be" Hayner beamed proudly.

"Namine, nice to meet you" Namine couldn't help but laugh. But also couldn't but help feel a bit lost in the conversation.

"Tch, coming from a man who gets scared of being rejected by a girl" Roxas grunted.

"Ahhhh okay okay okay guys" Olette blurted. "We're getting off point here. Sorry Namine, don't mind these guys; they tend to show their love for each other through insults and jabs. So, let's see your timetable, what classes do you have?"

"Haha, its okay" Namine handed Olette her timetable. She actually found the three of them quite cute and could tell they were close friends.

"Oh we have most classes together; English,History,P.E,Science and Economics! It's just Maths and some free classes we don't. But that's great I can guide through most classes." Olette said.

Namine smiled, feeling genuinely happy to be together for most classes with Olette.

_Beep beep beep._

"Oh there's the second bell, we should get going to our classes. Let's see you're in….. oh you're in K358/2 for double maths, which is this class. Well that's handy then you can stay here till your teacher comes" Olette said as she rose from her seat and gathering her things.

"See ya later new girl!" Hayner said.

"Eh Hayner you're in a different maths class too? So I'll be by myself then for double maths…."

"Don't worry we'll see you at little break, which is after double maths. Besides Roxas is in your maths class! Bring Namine to find us after this class 'kay?"

Hayner pointed at Roxas.

Namine waved goodbye to her two new classmates, but couldn't help but feel anxious now that the two friendly people she had met was gone.

…_.Double maths, my first class… why am I stuck with moody blue eyes?_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And big big thank you to my two followers/reviewers! Lol two is a sad number... So please remember to review/follow! More chappies coming soon... :D_  
_


	3. First Period: Math Class

**Chapter 3**

Namine sat in silence with Roxas next to her desk. She wasn't really sure if she should strike up a conversation with him now that she already introduced herself and he didn't exactly seem like he was interested in hearing her life story and why she moved here. But nonetheless she wanted to break this silence.

_Why am I stuck here? I really wish Olette and Hayner was here. Hello ! Moody blue eyes, new transfer student here, I'll gladly answer your questions. Stop staring out the window, am I invisible? Hellloooo…..Look at me!_

Namine stared at Roxas with her eyes wide open, somehow hoping she would get the message across telepathically to the back of that blonde head.

Roxas diverted his gaze away from the window to find that he was greeted by Namine's piercing blue eyes.

_Ah, those blue eyes again. I should stop staring at him, but something about his eyes, I don't feel nervous anymore. Relaxing blue eyes…_

"…..Blondie! Hey! I said you're in my friend's seat"

"…..Huh, oh right. Wait what ? Are you making me move?" Namine asked furiously. Before Roxas could respond the two blondes were greeted with a loud cheery voice.

"Roxas! I'm disappointed man, have you already forgotten about me, your best friend Sora? You never returned my calls or texts during the summer. What happened to our man bonding trip we were supposed to go on with just the two of us? Ro~xas!"

"Sora, calm yourself. Look I'm sorry I was really busy during the summer. And I told you, you're not my best friend. Now blondie get up so this guy here can stop whining and sit down" Roxas glared at Namine.

"Oh! You're that girl! From this morning!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. _That cute angel-like girl…. _"Sorry about this morning and Riku. He's very ….sensitive when it comes to girls, especially the pretty ones….. Ah sorry forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sora, nice to meet you. And it's ok you don't have to move I'll just sit here. Maybe then Roxas will realize how much he actually misses me" Sora grinned as he sat down next to Namine.

Namine couldn't help but smile feeling reassured Sora had lightened the mood, "Thanks Sora, I'm Namine. Nice to meet you too, I just transferred here"

"Oh, where did you transfer from?"

_Finally someone who's interested! _"I moved here fr….."

The door slides open and Mr. Terra comes walking in.

_Ah it's our homeroom teacher again! _

"Oh Terra ! How was your summer?" Sora shouted across the classroom.

"Tch Sora, I keep telling you it's _Mr_. Terra, address me properly or I'll give you detention. Now sit down".

"Hmph why is Terra pretending to be so mean all of a sudden…" Sora mumbles as he slumps back down in his seat.

"I will be your maths teacher for the rest of this your school days as this is now your final year. I will make sure every single one of you will be prepared for the final exams to come in preparation for your college applications. I will accept no failures in this class, now in order to refresh your memory everyone must complete this test. This test will also be able to tell me what level your maths is. Start"

_Crap crap crap ! A test already !? And moreover a maths test !? My weakness…..I have to try my best or my homeroom teacher who is also my math teacher will find out how dumb I am on my first day I transferred here! Ok it's just fractions…. And some calculus… and a few equations… with lot's of x's an y's…. I give up._

The blond grimaced to herself as she knew how badly she was going to do on this test. She took a look around the room and she saw that everyone had their heads down writing away furiously. She was the only one who felt confused and lost. She took a peek to her left hand side and again what she saw was the back of the blonde haired boy's head. Roxas didn't even have a pencil in hand. Instead he just gazed out the window.

_Roxas doesn't seem to writing either. Ah maybe he's dumb like me when it comes to maths too ! There's hope ! I'm not the only one then !_

"Time. Put your pencils down. Everyone pass their paper up here" Mr. Terra said.

"Ah Terra is so mean making us do a test on the first day!" Sora said as he stretched his arms and cracked his fingers. "So how did you find the test Namine?"

"It was okay I guess" Namine said feebly as she tried her best to lie.

Roxas turned toward Namine and Sora, "Blondie sure makes some funny faces to herself when she's confused. How cute" Roxas smiled as he stood up and walked away.

_He saw me making faces to myself? I thought I was the only one who was peeking at him? And did he say… Cute?_

That was the first time Namine saw Roxas smile. A bubbling feeling began to form in her stomach, but she felt relaxed. She liked his smile. Namine thought that Roxas should smile more since he had such a pretty smile. She suddenly thought that math class wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe so yeah I've been mia for a long time... But exams are almost over so I'll definitely update more often! Also ch3 and we still don't have any action right!? Well I wanted to take it a bit slow and just develop our main characters a bit more! But in the next few chappies there will definitely be more action I promise! So please throw in any comments/suggestions in a review ! Thanks for reading ! ^^


End file.
